


The Paradox of Love

by gameofwords



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofwords/pseuds/gameofwords
Summary: Sometimes lies and truths come together and give birth to hurt.ButIf you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers,
> 
> Here is a new fanfic, I never planned on writing a GOT fic in a modern setting but it happened. 
> 
> Hope you all like it. 
> 
> Enjoy the mess.
> 
> Recommend soundtrack for this chapter,
> 
> Malibu Nights by LANY
> 
> Thank you.

It's was quiet tonight, winter celebrations were just around the corner but It still seem like everything was in a constant unmoving state. _Every place she goes now feels the same_. 

Winterfell was always the best place to spend the winter celebrations but tonight in Winterfell, her family home was warm and comforting but it was empty. _It felt empty._ She knew that all the domestic support staff were sent back to their homes, that's how her mother was, Catelyn Stark believed that everyone deserves to celebrate these festivities with their families and that's how she raised her family too.

Right now what bugged Arya the most was that their was no one around, she knew that all her siblings have already arrived, she saw it on their group chat but their was no one here. It was all empty. Maybe they were out for dinner or some party. Of course she didn't knew because she was not suppose to be here. She told her whole family that just like last year she is going to spend her holidays in King's Landing. It doesn't feel the same anymore after everything, _it feels incomplete._

She just thought that they will be back, she didn't wanted to disturb and clearly her mother is not going to let the kids stay up for that late. She somehow fell asleep in her room, when she woke up after an hour, she felt like she could hear some noise coming from the living room. Finally they were back, she thought. 

She went downstairs only to find Sansa. Sitting on the couch with a bottle of her favourite red wine and two empty cans of beer. She seemed a bit out of sorts, her hair were not perfect, the way Sansa liked it and her shoulders seems slump like she was tired. Her head was down with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Sansa" Arya spoke in a low tone not to jolt her because no one was expecting her to be here. 

When Sansa raised her head, it hit Arya, her eyes were red and so were her cheeks and nose, she was clearly crying and drunk. She gulped the remainder of wine and said, "What are you doing here Arya?" Her tone was even with a hint of coldness.

"I am here for the holidays Sans, is everything alright ? Where is everyone ?" she asked ignoring her sister's tone.

"You were suppose to be in King's Landing, what changed your mind ?" Sansa replied, ignoring her questions completely.

"I thought, I should spend the celebrations here with my family" 

Sansa took the bottle in her hands and took a big gulp of wine, rather ungracefully. 

"So you are over him, over everything" it was a statement not a question and it hit Arya like a slap. Like an accusation. 

Arya took a deep breath, trying not let the words hit her harder than they already had.

"Yes I am" she replied in a even tone. _Lies_

Sansa chuckled, no light in her eyes. She pointed with her eyes at Arya’s hands, staring directly at her ring finger "When are these coming off then?" 

Arya dragged her eyes towards her left hand, as if she haven't seen her engagement and wedding ring before, as if she had forgotten them _or the man who put them there_. Arya closed her eyes for a second and moved her right hand over her left one, hiding the rings, as if it will solve everything. _Will erase the pain._

"It's none of your business" Arya replied in a flat tone, anger rising, _why does it still hurt ?_

"Oh it is sister" Sansa replied. 

"No it's not, no one has the right to discuss my private life" Arya spoke, voice rising now. Anger flaring. 

"It is our business, do you think we will always just shut our mouths and see whatever you do" Sansa replied loudly. Eyes glaring at Arya. 

"You said you wanted to celebrate the holidays with your family, what about him?, do you think he is not alone. You cut him off from everyone. He has nothing now. You gave him everything and now you took it all away" Sansa was shouting now.

"You are just saying that because he is your friend but don't forget that I am your sister, your family. What happened to the pack" Arya shouted back. A low blow to use the family card but that's how Arya was like when she was angry. No grace, no limits. 

"He is family too, he is my brother, he always have been a son to mom and dad and a brother to us, expect for you ofcourse because you decided to sneak around with him and to give him empty promises of love. Out of all the boys in the whole Westeros, you decided to hurt him" Sansa emptied the wine bottle and threw it on the wall. Shattered glass pieces falling on the floor. 

"If you care so much about him than you should call him, ask him to attend the celebrations with everyone. I will leave" Arya's spat.

"You know we did, we asked him to come to Winterfell when you said you weren't coming but he refused. He said he can't attend" Sansa took a breath and continued "And we knew he can't because he is not over it, it isn't the same for him, that fool doesn't know that his beloved wife is over everything already" Sansa chuckled at the end, in a non-comical way.

Arya wanted to end this conversation, she wanted to run away. Coming here was a bad decision, she should have stayed back in King's Landing. 

"Where is everyone ?" she still asked.

"We asked him to have at least a dinner with us, he said he can't come here so we asked him to come to the winter town house" after a pause "Today" she added. 

"So that's where everyone is, my whole family is there, having a merry dinner with him not me" Arya replied. She was so angry she wanted to throw something, she wanted to shout until she lost her voice. _It hurts so much._

"You are so selfish Arya" Sansa whispered. 

"Are they coming back or better are they bringing him back here because clearly he is more family to you all than I ever will be, do anyone of you even remember what he did to me?" Arya spat after a moment.

"He did nothing to you, everything is your own doing because you are so full of yourself. You always have been, he was the only one who knew how to deal with you and at the end you even pushed him away, breaking him in the process, without even thinking about how much you were hurting him." Sansa was drunk and brutal.

"You don't know anything Sansa, you are drunk and you don't know what you are saying" 

"Oh, don't fool yourself sister, I am well aware of my words, this is how I feel. The drinks just gave a little courage to me. I should have said that all way before this day, before this fucking day" 

It seemed like someone has thrown a bucket of cold water on her. 

"I think I should go back, don't bother to tell mom and dad when they come back from there family dinner with their beloved son in law that I was here" she spat the words before standing up from her place on the couch. 

"They are not at the dinner, no one is" Sansa replied, tears in her eyes. Arya suddenly recalled that Sansa was crying even before they started their verbal clash, she almost forgot about it in her anger. Something was off. 

"What happened Sansa, where is everyone?" Arya asked, worry clear in her voice. 

"At the Hospital" Sansa replied, crying even more now, tears falling, staining her cheeks. 

Fear gripped Arya's heart, "What happened Sansa, is dad ok ?" Her father's heart condition always worried her. 

Before Sansa replied, her phone started ringing, she put it on speaker not even bothering to pick it up from the table.

"Sansa where are you? I have been searching for you for the past hour" came Podrick's worried voice. 

"I am at home" Sansa replied, tears slipping still. 

"You gave me a scare babe, Jeyne and I are driving the kids and Rick back home. It is not good for them to stay in the hospital this late plus we were crowding the place." Podrick replied. 

"How is he ?" Sansa asked. 

_Who?_

Arya screamed internally.

"I am coming back, we will talk then, ok" Podrick replied, voice a bit even, like he had no good news with him.

"Ok" Sansa replied and ended the call. 

Arya moved back to the couch and asked "What happened Sansa, who got hurt ?" 

"Gendry" Sansa replied, trying to control tears. 

Arya felt numb. 

_Gendry_

The name echoing in her mind. 

"What happened Sansa?" She asked, shaking Sansa's shoulder. 

"He was on his way to the dinner, his car got in an accident, it was bad, too bad" Sansa replied, fresh tears starting to fall. 

Arya's saw her eyes blurring.

No, _nothing can happen to him, not him please._

She never wanted it.

_Can a broken heart break again ?_

"How is he Sansa ?" She heard herself asking. 

Sansa chuckled, an dry sound, a sound of hurt. 

_It hurts me too._

"He is fucking stupid"

"Sansa stop this and tell me how is he?" 

"I don't know but the last I know he was dragged all bloody, broken and in pain" 

Arya gulped, tears falling now. She can't held them back. 

"Oh, does it hurt Arya?, well let me tell you something else, something to let you know that how stupid he is" Sansa wiped her own tears and added.

"You said you are here because you are over him right but do you know what your stupid husband said when they reached on the site of the accident to rescue him, before he passed out from pain" Sansa spat. 

Arya felt numb, tears falling, laboured breaths. 

_He is in pain._

"He called your name, that fool is still in love with you, so much in love that even in pain he was calling for you" 

"When the doctors asked us to call you we had nothing to say. What we should have said huh, that the man who is badly hurt, may be dying, calling for his wife, the woman he loves, that woman does not even care about him, that she hates him, that's what you said right Arya, you hate him and he loves you, that's how stupid he is" Sansa said loudly after a pause.

"Arya he said" Sansa added with a chuckle again.

_"Arya, I love you and you love me too, I know that" he said._

_"No, I fucking hate you Gendry" she replied._


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a mess.
> 
> Recommended Soundtracks for this chapter:
> 
> Train Wreck by James Arthur 
> 
> Fall by James Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,
> 
> Here is another chapter full of hurt and pain.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you.

The drive to the hospital was a blur, she just rushed out of her family home, taking the car and driving it wildly. 

"His family is there but he is still alone" Sansa told her before she left for the hospital.

_"Will you be my family"_

_How much will it hurt more?_

He was there in the hospital bed. 

_"Bloody, broken and in pain" Sansa said._

Arya had never felt like this before, no storm in her life was this hard, not even when she pushed him out of her life because at least he was to live still, not with her but he was to live.

It seems the time was passing way too fast but it was slow as well, she could feel her beating heart, falling tears and trumbling hands but she can't focus on the lights, can't focus on the cars on the road. 

_"He is fucking stupid" Sansa told her._

Yes, that's what he is,

Stupid.

Why did he called for her. 

But will it hurt less if he wouldn't have because she was not sure about it. It would have hurt the same, the same fucking way.

_"A man hurt badly, may be dying"_

_"You hate him and he loves you"_

All the words were swimming in her head, making her dizzy. 

He can't die, he just can't. He must live a happy life.

_"He is family too" her sister reminded her._

He is, he always have been.

Hells, she can't even remember the time when he was not around, he was there the whole time, consuming her life, her mind, her heart, her soul. 

_He was everywhere. Everywhere._

A world without him seemed impossible. Even apart, the idea of him alive somewhere, happy and smiling was enough.

_Or was it ?_

Gods, she wanted it to hurt less. 

_"I fucking hate you Gendry"_

That's what she told him the last they spoke, burning everything in the process. 

If he is gone today, that's what she said before he left.

_He is not going anywhere, he can't go._

She stopped the car, right in front of the hospital, heart racing. 

She took a deep breath and left the car.

The run from the car to the hospital reception was long, or it felt longer.

"I am here for Gendry Baratheon" 

"Room 412, 4th floor"the receptionist replied, asking no questions after seeing her pained expression. 

She rushed through the corridors, not waiting to take the elevator, climbing the stairs like a mad woman.

She wanted to see him, she just wanted to see his blue eyes shining like they always do when they fall on her.

_The same eyes she gave tears._

_Tears of joy._

_Tears of pain._

Running and tripping, with hitched breath and teary eyes she finally reached the corridor, the corridor outside his room was surprisingly empty except for her family members. Crowding it like they own it. 

Robb was first to notice her.

"Arya" he said, almost a whisper. 

And now all the eyes were on her, she didn't care, she just want to see him. 

_"I fucking hate you Gendry"_

Every pair of eyes were giving her the same question.

"What are you doing here ?"

Bran was the only one to give words to his thoughts, he was always the smartest one. Always so in control of his emotions but his eyes also seemed red, like he cried. 

_"He always have been a son to mom and dad and a brother to us"_

Arya ignored the question completely, she was rushing towards the room, she need to see him. 

Jon stopped her before she could reach the door, holding her in one of his arms.

"Arya" he said, voice low.

Arya tried to free herself but she couldn't. 

"I want to see him" she shouted.

"Let me go" even louder. 

"Calm down Arya, it's a hospital" came her mother's worried plea.

"I don't fucking care, I want to see him" Arya spat with so much venom in her voice, angry at no one but herself.

Jon removed his arm, freeing her, she rushed to open the door, only to find the room empty. The bed in the middle of that room was empty. 

I want to see him, she screamed internally.

"Where is he?" She asked, her voice nearly unaudible but Jon heard her, he was standing right behind her.

"They just took him to surgery, he had some internal bleeding that was not initially detected" Jon replied.

She tried to process the words, fresh tears staining her cheeks, burning her skin.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Mr. Baratheon is in surgery but we need some documents to be signed, according to our records, his next to kin is his wife. Is she here or can you name someone else, we will confirm from the records" the Nurse voice rang in the corridor. She was asking all that kindly from Robb, who was standing just outside the room, right behind Jon. 

_"Arya he said"_

"No, I am here, i am his wife" her voice surprised her even. 

_She was still his wife._

_"I can't believe we are married" he told her._

_"I can't believe Arya Stark is my wife" he smiled._

_"Yes I am, stupid" she replied, failing to fight the smile dancing on her lips._

Now there were no smiles, no kisses, nothing. There was just pain and uncertainty. 

_What if he leaves, what if she could never see his eyes again._

"I am sorry ma'am, it must be hard for you but you need to come with me, we have some documents we need to get signed, we started the surgery to save his life but these are the legal procedures" the nurse added. A sad smile on her face.

Arya nodded and followed her. 

_I will walk and I will run, I will not stop until I see you again._

The nurse left her at the nurse's station. Another nurse came, she smiled at her. Pity in her eyes. 

_You should pity me, I am what a defeated and broken person looks like. I threw everything away that I once held dear because I got scared._

"Please sign these" she said.

Arya did signed them, skimming the through the contents but registering nothing, nothing was making sense to her. 

She signed and turned to leave.

"Mrs Baratheon, please wait" the nurse's voice stopped her. 

She handed her a transparent zip bag.

"These are your husband's belongings" she said with a sad smile. 

Arya stood there, time seemed to stop for a second, the zip bag growing heavier in her hands. 

Finally, Arya blinked, fresh tears falling. 

_How many tears before this pain will end._

She moved, clutching the bag closer to her chest. Walking back to the room where he was suppose to return.

She found her father first, at the corner of the corridor. 

He saw her, eyes staring back at her, _grey on grey,_ both red from the tears. 

He was still on the phone, "Yes Stannis he is still in the surgery, I will call you when he will be out" her father told the other person on the phone. _Stannis Baratheon._

"Did you get in touch with Robert, he must know" her father added. In a lower tone so that she could not hear but she did. 

And she realised once again that how grave the situation was, Gendry was fighting for his life. _He was in pain._

She moved past her father. Her mother, Robb and Jon were still sitting in the corridor. Bran and Ygritte were gone now. 

When her mother saw her, she stood up from her seat but Arya walked passed her aswell, storming directly into the room where he was suppose to be but was not.

_He was suppose to be at the dinner with everyone, happy and laughing. Not here fighting the death._

She sat on the chair, right next to bed and closed her eyes, expecting him to appear in the bed when she will open them. 

_She opened them but he was still not there._

How long was the fucking surgery, she wanted to see him, alive and breathing. 

  
  


"Arya" Jon spoke, lightly squeezing her left shoulder, standing right next to the chair she now occupied. 

She raised her head, still clutching the zip bag to her chest. 

"Jon" she could not say anything else after that, her mouth was dry and her throat stinging. 

Jon saw her discomfort and brought a glass of water for her. 

She took a sip, still clutching the bag. It was the closest thing that belonged to him right now. 

_"You belong to me m'lady, just like I belong to you" he said in between kisses._

"Arya, darling your father and I are going home, you should come with us. Jon and Robb are here, they will update us, you know your father needs to rest" came her mother's voice, she was standing at the door.

Arya gave no reply. 

"Arya, you should go home" Jon said. 

"I am not going anywhere" she replied.

"But Arya darling you should rest, we understand it must be hard for you but please" Catelyn added with a sad tone, moving towards where she was sitting. 

She saw the fear in her mother's eyes, they are expecting the worst news, they think I will not be able to take the news.

_They were right, she couldn't._

_He must live._

"I am not going anywhere" Arya replied, voice higher than expected. 

Catelyn made a eye contact with Jon, nodded and left. 

"Arya" Jon said, he was now sitting in front of her, holding her hands. 

"I told him I hate him Jon, i told him i hate him" Arya replied in a whisper, crying harder than before.

Jon moved and took her in his arms.

"Hey Arya, it is going to be alright. He will be fine. You know how stubborn he is" He chuckled at the end, a sad sound it was. 

"I never wanted this, no matter what happened between us, I always wanted him to live, I never wanted him to be in pain" she added, her tears soaking Jon's shirt.

"I know Arya and he knows that too" Jon tried to calm her. 

She cried a bit more, holding onto her brother for comfort, knowing full well that it will not come until she saw him. 

"You want to stay ?" Jon asked. 

"Yes" she whispered.

Jon sat her back down. Wiped is cheeks with is thumbs and kissed her forehead. 

"Stay here, I will see them off" Jon said. 

"Arya" came Ned's worried voice. 

Arya had lost all her strength by now, she only blankly started at her father. 

The pain in his eyes was so obvious. Gendry was a son to her father, even before he married her.

Ned crossed the room and stood right in front of her. Hands each side of her face. 

"Don't worry child, he will be alright, that lad is strong, we know that, right" Ned spoke softly to her. 

"I am staying here" Ned announced, still looking at Arya. 

"No dad, you should rest, we are here, we will take care of him" Jon pleaded. 

"No" Ned replied. 

"Dad, please go home and rest" Arya said. 

Last thing she wanted was her father to fall sick. Ned Stark's love for his children always blinded him towards his own self. 

After a long moment of silence, her father finally sighed. 

"Ok but promise me to call as soon as he comes out of surgery" Ned replied. 

"I promise dad" Jon comforted Ned. 

* * *

After an hour, it was only Arya in her chair, clutching that bag still. 

Jon and Robb sitting on the couch at the corner of the room.

It was so quiet, like everything was at a halt, no one moving. No words were exchanged. Except for the calls Jon and Robb were attending, talking in hushed tones, not to disturb her. Assuring everyone that everything was fine. 

_Was it fine ?_ because It was too long now, there was no news from the doctors. 

She wanted to hear that he was breathing, she wanted to see him alive.

Suddenly, a knock on the door, startled her. 

"I am sorry to disturb" a doctor appeared.

"I am Dr. Umber and I am here to update regarding Mr. Baratheon's case" the man said. 

"How is he ?" She asked, desperate to know, already on her feet.

  
  


"The surgery was a success" he announced with a tight smile. 

Arya took a deep breath.

Tears staining her cheeks again. 

"Where is he ? Can I see him ?" Arya added eagerly.

She just wanted to see him. 

It felt like her very life was on stake.

_It was, no matter what she said to hurt him but he was her life._

_No matter how many times she tried to lie to herself, tonight all her walls broke down._

_He was her life._

She wanted to see him. 

"No, I am sorry that's not possible yet, Mr. Baratheon is still in the Intensive Care Unit, we are monitoring his progress" the doctor informed her. 

With a pause he added.

"He is very badly hurt, the injuries are serious, we need to make sure that his condition is improving." 

"He is in pain" Arya spoke in a low tone, not a question, just a statement. 

_"He was all bloody, broken and in pain" Sansa's words echoed in her head._

  
  


"He is on strong pain killers, so we can say that he is in lesser pain now." The doctor assured her. 

  
  


"I have some reports and case information with me at my station, if one of you can please come along with me" the doctor added. 

"I will" Robb moved towards the door. 

"Thank you Doctor" Arya heard herself. 

He is in lesser pain now. 

_But in pain still._

The doctor smiled at her and nodded. 

Before she could register, she was already in Jon's arms. 

"You heard it little wolf, he is fine" he said with holding her tightly.

  
  


* * *

_"Your pancakes m'lady" Gendry smiled, pushing a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of her._

_It was his speciality, he makes heavenly pancakes._

_"I am just forgiving you for calling me that because of these " she said while pointing at the pancakes._

_"Oh, I know you love it when I call you m'lady" he winked at her and she gave him her typical eye roll._

_They were sitting on the kitchen counter of their apartment in King's Landing, surrounded by the gifts received from their last night's engagement party._

_They both hated formal dinner parties, they hated the fake smiles and gossip but when they announced their engagement to their families, Stannis pressurized Gendry to hold a formal dinner to announce the engagement. Catelyn did the same to Arya and Sansa's love for planning parties got the good of them._

_And that's how they ended up with an invitation to their own engagement party and now lots of gifts which they honestly didn't even know what to do with._

_When they woke up this morning, they found one of the Stannis's private guard with all these gifts at their doorstep._

_Now all those gifts where littering their whole living room._

_She gave a small chuckle at one of the cards._

_"What does it say?" Gendry asked, while coming to stand behind the barstool she was occupying at the kitchen table. Hands on her shoulders, massaging them lightly._

_"Congratulations to Mr and soon to be Mrs Baratheon" Arya almost gave a small laugh while reading the card title._

_"Are you going to change your name after we get married" Gendry asked her, laughing a little himself all while still lightly massaging her shoulders._

  
  


_"Do you want me to?" She asked. Smiling like a fool, she still can't believe that she was marrying her stupid bull._

_"Not that I have a say in it, it is all your choice but honestly i like Arya Stark better than anything else" he said while kissing the crown of her head._

_"It's good than Mr Baratheon because I plan to remain Arya Stark" she replied._

_"Good" he smiled._

_"But you know some of the idiots are still going to call you Mrs Baratheon" he added._

_"I know how to handle them" she replied._

_Too happy, too foolishly in love._

_"Do you remember what Ygritte said to that nurse when she was going into labour" Arya asked after a while, feeling at peace in his embrace, her back to his chest. His chin above her head._

_"How can I forget that day, that was Ygritte at her best" he added laughing._

_Ygritte was having contractions, Gendry and Arya were there when it happened so they drove her to the hospital while Jon was on his way back from one of his meetings. Ygritte was in pain and the poor nurse that was there in emergency gave her hand in Ygritte's._

_"Squeeze it Mrs Stark" she said._

_"The pain is normal Mrs Stark"_

_"It will be over soon Mrs Stark"_

_The nurse tried to comfort a screaming Ygritte and suddenly Ygritte stopped screaming and glaring directly at the nurse, her deadly glare scaring the poor nurse._

_"I am thankful for your support but call me Mrs Stark once more and I swear I will break you hand" Ygritte said with gritted teeth._

_"I am sorry" the nurse replied, smiling still, a question in her eyes._

_That poor thing, Arya's eyes met Gendry's and they tried not to laugh._

_"Ygritte" Ygritte replied with a smile._

_"Ygritte it will be ok" the nurse said with a smile._

_"And my man's name is not just Stark, its Stark-Tagaryen" Ygritte informed the nurse, who just nodded._

_"Where the hell is that asshole, Arya" Ygritte shouted._

_"He is on his way" Arya replied._

_Arya laughed while recalling that particular incident_

_"That poor nurse was so scared" Gendry laughed now, his full booming laugh._

_And Arya turned her barstool, eyes meeting his, grey meeting blue, smiling all the while circling her arms around his neck, straching to kiss his lips. His hands on her waist. She was the happiest like this, in his arms, his lips on her._

* * *

She somehow fell asleep, when she opened her eyes, Robb was pacing the length of room, talking to someone on call. 

"Yeah dad, Jon is already arranging that" Robb said while turning towards her, he smiled at her and ended the call after a goodbye.

"Arya would you like to eat something" Robb asked her. 

And Arya just realised that it was early morning, the sun was not fully up but there were come strikes of early sunshine coming in from the half open blinds. 

"How is he ?" She asked. 

"Gendry is doing great, he is still unconscious but the doctor said they are ready to shift him soon back to room" Robb told her while smiling brightly at her. 

"Jon is gone to arrange a better room, this one is small. He will be back any moment now, mom and dad are also coming back, they are running late because a very hangover Sansa is fighting to tag along and mom is not approving" Robb added with a little chuckle. 

Arya could see that how hard her brother was trying to lift her mood but she can't smile. She wanted to see Gendry.

Jon just entered the room, with a cup a coffee and box of donuts in his hands. 

"All the arrangements are done, new room is at 7th floor, a VIP room for our lord Baratheon" Jon smiled at her. 

"This is for you Arya, freshen up sister and eat. We are going upstairs in a while" Jon added. 

Jon said while putting the coffee and the donut box on the table at the bedside, he moved to take the zip bag from her hold, Arya suddenly realised she was still holding it very tightly to her chest. 

"Let's keep it here for a while, you go get freshen up" Jon told her while pulling her out of her chair.

Arya let go of the bag and stood up, her whole body was numb from sitting in the same chair for Gods know how long. 

She started to move outside the room, mind still spinning. 

_She can see him soon._

* * *

  
  


While washing her face, she saw her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were red and swollen from crying for so long, her face was flushed. 

She starred back at herself, how did it all happened, her younger self never would have thought that a girl who hated the idea of silly love notions, hated the idea of marriage, hated everything regarding this system was now here, staring back at a woman who became part of this system, this world she never thought she belonged, fell in love with a stupid boy, _oh how she fell_ , it was so fast but so natural. Married that same stupid boy and managed to break both of their hearts in the end. 

_"You are so selfish Arya" her sister told her last night and it was all true._

_"You are so full of yourself, you always have been" she told her._

It was all truth, her anger and her demons got the best of her. Ripped her trust on the only man she ever trusted. She trusted him with her heart, her mind, her body, her soul. 

_She once had everything and now she was empty handed._

  
  


She squeezed her eyes again, tears streaming down. 

_Some mistakes can never be undone._

When she returned back to the room, Jon was there waiting for her. 

She immediately searched for that zip bag. 

It was still there, on the table at the bed side. She crossed the distance to get it back, clutching it against her chest once again.

"Take this" he handed her the coffee. 

She sat and took the coffee, drank it slowly. 

Robb entered the room. 

"They shifted him in the room, he is back" he announced, smiling widely. 

Arya was already on her feet, coffee cup forgotten on the corner.

"Room number ?" she asked Robb, already standing at the door. 

"724" he replied.

She was rushing again, she didn't care if her brothers were following her, trying hard to keep up with her, she ignored the elevator again, the wait was not worth it.

She reached outside his room earlier than she expected, the door was open and Doctor Umber and two nurses were already there. 

She moved inside, the doctor and the nurses moved aside when they saw her. She moved pass them to see him. 

_"I fucking hate you Gendry" she said last they spoke._

  
  


There he was, covered in bandages, his face was all covered in bruises, there was a bandage on his head, oxygen mask on, under all the bindings, he was almost unrecognisable but she would recognize him anywhere. 

_It was him._

_Gendry._

She released a breath she didn't knew she was holding, the man in front of her was nothing closer to the smiling and laughing, strong and tall Gendry.

He was in pain but he was still breathing. 

_He was alive._

But she can't see his eyes, she wanted to see his eyes. 

_Blue of the seas._

"Arya" Jon's voice brought her back. 

She smiled without even turning towards her brother, still staring at Gendry. 

"He is alive" she replied. 

"When will he be up ?" Arya asked. Still smiling foolishly. Tears in her eyes.

_She is stupid too, they both are._

The doctor cleared his throat. She could feel him looking uncomfortably between her and her brothers. 

She felt tense. 

"What is it Doctor ?" Robb asked. 

"Due to the shock from the accident, he is in coma" the doctor said. 

_No, her mind screamed._

Jon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

She couldn't even speak now, she was getting punished for her selfishness. 

"He will need some time to recover but he is doing good, we need to keep a close eye at his progress. He is strong I must say, surviving such an accident is a big thing." The doctor gave a sad smile of comfort. 

"He will be fine" Jon told her, while embracing her. 

  
  


_Her broken heart was somehow breaking all over again._

She reached out to touch Gendry's fingers, not knowing whether it is was hurting him more but she wanted to communicate to him.

_Come back._

_The wait is killing me._

_You are not alone._

_I am here._

_Waiting for you my love._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this mess happened. 
> 
> I wrote a flash back in a flash back :D
> 
> I don't know why I did that but I think I am not sorry because badass Ygritte can never go wrong. 
> 
> Please share you thoughts because it gives me motivation to write. I love knowing what my readers are thinking. 
> 
> Thank you again y'all.
> 
> See ya next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it,
> 
> Feel free to comment.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
